Era
Appearance Lanky and wiry, her armour is yellow, covered in metallic green markings. Her faceplate has no eye slits, as, being blind, she has no need for them, giving her a somewhat eerie appearance. Her spines are styled to look like flames. Personality Spawned blind, Era is ambitious and eager, always striving to improve herself. She’s proud and stubborn though, and prefers not to ask for help for any reason. She keep mostly to herself, and has an intense dislike for rowdy areas and people, as it obscures her “vision”. She has one major weakness, though: she can’t read, and so is lacking the knowledge and opportunities that other students often take for granted. Skills and Abilities Era uses a whip made up of segmented metal links that clatter loudly when in use. The whip has a lightly curved blade at the very end, like a stinger. She’s nicknamed it Rattler. She also carries a number of small bells tightly packed into a satchel, the intended purpose of which is unknown. After a visit to The House of Grossh in Malebranche, Era's whip was upgraded to possess a series of slim spikes all over its links. Relationships * Hoto - a fellow blind rahkshi, Era considers Hoto to be her closest friend. * Kat - having formed the school's first successful Kaita with Hoto and Kat, Era likewise likes and trusts her. * Jayar - Hoto's lover, and part of the Sontiri Kaita, Era is also his friend. Bio Being born defective and blind was almost a death sentence for Era, but the Makuta who created her was feeling particularly cruel, and decided it would be better to let her live instead of just having her destroyed. Since that day, Era has done her very best to prove that she deserved the second chance at life she was given, and has trained herself to overcome her handicap. Her remaining senses are more acute, and she’s taught herself to use her sonic powers as a primitive form of echolocation to create and detect sound waves bouncing off her surroundings. She has come out of her shell a lot more in recent times, befriending Hoto, a fellow blind Rahkshi, and several others, including Jayar, Zelnos, Fang, Exxan and Kat. She, Hoto and Kat later formed the school's first Kaita, resulting in her becoming a level three. Later, she joined Hoto and Hoto’s boyfriend Jayar to form a second Kaita, and helped fight the Dark Hunter Phantom to free Kat, resulting in her levelling up once more. During the assignment on Visorak, she was part of the rescue mission to save a group of captured students, and this resulted in her gaining another level. Being a close friend of Hoto, and one of the few rahks capable of speaking the Matoran tongue, it was no surprise that Era joined the rebels in their quest for freedom. Quotes * "Are they really using us as pawns, though? I mean yes, obviously there's some stuff Johmak wasn't telling us, but did you guys seriously expect anyone would ever help us for free?" - to the rebels. Trivia * Era was the game's second blind character, after Hoto. Category:Characters Category:Rahkshi Category:Students Category:The Rebellion